Shadows unto Twilight
by Firehedgehog
Summary: (yaoi) Joint fic. Everything was finally peaceful, then a something happens at SciLabs and then a crossfusion goes deadly wrong. A new dark warrior is born and doesn't want to go away. Now a new saga has begun, how it will go is anyone's guess.
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Everything was finally peaceful, then a something happens at SciLabs and then a crossfusion goes deadly wrong. A new dark warrior is born and doesn't want to go away. Now a new saga has begun, how it will go is anyone's guess.

Shadows unto Twilight

By: Mokushi and Firehedgehog

Prologue: Enter the Shadow

      Netto sighed; it was a beautiful day. The sky was blue, no school, and did he ever want to battle someone

      Enzan happened to pass by heading to the Metroline station. It had been slow, no major net crimes had popped up for at least a month or so.

      Netto brightened spotting the dual haired boy "Yo Enzan... what cha doing?" Netto called.

      "Hikari" He nodded quietly. "Not much... there's nothing to do..." Enzan said in his normal calm voice.

      "Yeah, you'd almost think WWW would do something... its been like forever since there last scheme," Netto replied

      "Well you did trounce their asses... and they think that they have wily cornered somewhere in Yumland..." Enzan said with a shrug and looked at Blues on the screen of his PET.

      "I guess, but nothing ever happens anymore," Netto whined.

      "I heard that they have a new project going down at SciLabs... You wanna check it out or something?" Enzan asked.

      "Sure" Netto replied, both of them started towards there

      At SciLabs they entered a large laboratory. In the middle a man was standing in a triangle of three projecter like devices. Standing at the window the projectors started up forming a net like structure over the lab. He inserted an odd looking chip into the top and yelled. "Crossfusion activate!" Enzan gasped slightly watching the sight before him.

      "Kuso, this just isn't our day," Netto swore

      "Why not?" Enzan asked looking at the man quietly as armor started forming over his body. "Crossfusion succesful" His voice came, which now sounded as if it were... well robotic.

      "Wow..." he muttered quietly eyes wide. Blues had also seen this by wirelessly tapping into the security cameras. He whistled from the PET.

      In a closet nearby the two heard people struggling to get out, looks like this was getting pretty bad.

      Enzan walked over to it and opened it. "What the hell is going on in here..." he asked looking at the two.

      Inside were two researchers.

      "What's going on here?" Enzan asked urgently stepping back to let them out. There was a rumbling as white columns emerged from the floor and opened up casting a dome over the entirety of SciLabs. Down on the main floor, the test subject was grabbing his head screaming before his eyes glowed red under his     

       "Hmmm... maybe I shouldn't have said nothing is happening lately," Netto said with a sweatdrop.

      "I guess your right..." Enzan responded paling. A bolt of plasma came up shattering the glass in front of them sending them flying.

      "Ahhh," Netto cried as bits of glass cut him.

      Enzan managed to position himself in front of Netto to take most of the glass, however it was at his own expense. It pierced his vest and clawed into his back. "You OK Hikari?"

      "Yeha, I think," Netto said shaking his head to clear it, he winced seeing some blood on his arm. Thankfully none were deep enough that he would have to get stitches later on

      Down on the lab floor the navi was going crazy. "Stupid humans, you think that you can contain me!?" Enzan sighed and jumped down onto the floor eight feet below. Diving for a tray of the chips he grabbed one and tossed it to Net not noticing the black center in the middle. He picked one up himself and looked at it warily.

      "Hikari! It's a crossfusion chip, use it to fight this bastard!" Enzan shouted.

      "Right," Netto said catching it.

      The chip seemed to glow darkly if that is possible, and sucked itself into Netto's PET. The device started to pulsate with darkness; which eventually covered Netto's body. When the darkness cleared, Rockman was standing there, save the fact that he had a black body suit, backpack, and helmet. His eyes were red, and his hair stuck out from the back was silver.

      "Shit..." Enzan muttered.

      Evil Rockman smirked and his eyes seemed to scream for bloodshed "Ahhh, finally I am free. I am finally free of being the quiet dark side of the two goodie goodies," the new Rockman sneered his dark voice sending chills through Enzans body.

      "You can call me Kage... I am of the shadows," the new person said.

      Enzan shivered and slotted in his own crossfusion chip. He swore slightly; as a bolt of black lightening shocked the PET in his hand, causing him to drop it and stumble backwards.

       "What the hell are you doing Hikari!?" Enzan shouted angrily.

      "So your hear to kill me are you.... Hikari?" he said sneering at the... what could only be described as a robot. "Surprising, usually these organizations try to kidnap or brainwash me" Enzan said looking for anything he could use for a weapon as his PET was on the floor in pieces.

      "Who's Hikari, I'm Kage. Since the beginning I have been locked away in the backs of there minds. But I am finally free, and I am not going back... finally I Kage am free!" Kage cackles darkly.

TBC

Kage: Shadow

Part two will appear... ummm... when we actually have time to write it. We are both busy people you know and its hard to get on AOL at the same time since we live in different parts of the world.


	2. Chapter 1

Um... here is another chapter for all you fans. I would have an argument between myself and my muse; but FFnet has that new rule... Soo... anyway on with the fic.

Shadows unto Twilight

Chapter One: In which things get complicated

      "Shit..." Enzan muttered looking around. There was literally nothing left that he could really use. Diving for his PET he ran as fast as he could out of the lab. He swallowed his pride and ran for the first time in his life.

      Kage smirked, the little pest thought he could stop him... what a laugh. He snapped his fingers and Enzan was hit by purplish-black energy. Enzan could only gasp as he was encased in an orb of cackling dark energy.

      "Wh-Whats going on here!?" he yelled banging on it angrily. "Let me out!"

      "Like I'd let you out, you'd try to stop me." Kage sneered. "Can't let that happen, I can't let you give anyone warning,' Kage replied.

       Enzan growled slightly and yelled out as the dark energy shocked him. Falling to the bottom of the sphere he groaned slightly staring needles into Kage.

      "What the hell do you want with me then?" Enzan growled.

      "Hmmmm.... I don't know yet," Kage drawled out

      Enzan stared at his cracked PET quietly before bringing it to his chest. There were screams filtering through the hallways, as people were either mutilated, or transformed into Kage's minions. "Goddamit..."

      "I'm sorry, god isn't here at the moment, may I take a message," Kage said in a serious voice, everyone sweatdropped and looked at him.

      'Could Netto be alive somehow, that sounded almost like one of his jokes' Enzan thought wide-eyed.

      Meanwhile Kage glared at everyone, his minions went back to terrorizing people and creating more of themselves.

      "Hmph, so am I just going to sit in here until I die?" Enzan asked smirking slightly. "You know, I'd rather rot in here than be forced to work for a slimy bastard like you"

      "Work for me, hah... I don't want you to work for me," Kage snarled, he glared at the trapped human. "And don't get comfy, you won't be in there long. I have places to see and go, and things to do," Kage smirked, the dark navi then turned around and left the room.

      Enzan sighed slightly sitting in the dark sphere before it disappeared and left him on the floor. Getting up he swore slightly and holstered his PET as best he could. Heading through the corridors he gasped when he came to what was once the Mess hall. There were rows upon rows of what could only be described as soldiers. They had dark auras around them; well at least it felt as if they did. He crept along the wall sticking to the shadows since the lights were off and hoped that nobody would see him. These soldiers were definitely not human anymore. All of them were identical and looked as if they were rather athletic at one point in there lives.

      No one noticed him, they seemed lifeless as they awaited orders... orders that would come from Kage.

      Enzan's eyes widened as he saw somebody else crouched in the corner. Hurrying over he shook him on the shoulder slightly. "Hey... are you ok?" The man was grabbing his head twitching slightly.

     "Agghh..." the man groaned shaking slightly. Under his eyelids a red glow could be seen.

      As Enzan watched a red glow surrounded the man and a strange armor covered the man, when the glow faded another of the soldiers could be seen.

      This wasn't good, he knew it wasn't good. Netto was gone and so was Rockman. All that was left was Kage; Kage was a monster simply. He had to stop it, but already it looked too late for Enzan to stop it. Was there even any of Nettos humanity left... or only the monster.

      He wasn't so sure, the joke earlier had been like Hikari's lame jokes... that could mean something's.

      Enzan yelped backing away as he brought himself back to reality. This probably wasn't all of them, as Scilabs employed well over Two thousand people in this building alone. Growling slightly he opened the doors and ran out of the compound hoping that it wasn't to late.

      Meanwhile Kage rested, and in his dreams he faced another.

      Himself... or rather Hikari Netto.

      Netto growled angrily staring at Kage. "What the hell are you doing!?" he yelled angrily stomping up to the other.

      Kage smirked "Why taking over the world stupid child," Kage replied dryly.

      Netto growled and walked up to the other and punched him in the face. He instantly regretted this as he sported a soar hand afterwards.

      Kage laughed then frowned, looking at his own hand he noticed something... his own Hand hurt. 'Damn, I forgot that whatever happens to him happens to me' the evil being thought, but he would not tell Netto this. Netto would easily use it to his advantage

      Hikari growled angrily. "I swear, I'm going to kill you one of these days, If I know Enzan, he's going to beat your sorry ass"

      Kage smirked "As if brat, I'm more powerful then any navi yet to come. And remember, if I die... you die," Kage hissed darkly, after all they did share one body.

      Hikari growled angrily before fading out of view. "He will beat you, I know he will" In the real word Kage woke up.

      Back outside things weren't looking good; he couldn't find a single person anywhere. It was if everybody all disappeared.

      Enzan sighed deeply; this wasn't going very well... who knew that Hikari had such a nutso dark side in side of him

      Enzan yelped slightly seeing a group of the soldiers in front of him. Backing up he felt a hard surface behind him and looked up, it was another group of soldiers. "Oh shit..."

      Meanwhile Kage finally noticed that Enzan had escaped, how had the boy escaped... the orb should have lasted for days. He sweatdropped as he felt a smirk from the part of him that was Netto, which he had locked away.

      "Master," came a soldier's voice. "We have captured the boy," it said walking into Kage's personal quarters holding a struggling Enzan by the arms.

      Kage blinked... so that was where Enzan had gone.

      "So you tried to escape, now you will have to be punished," Kage smirked, one of the soldiers pushed Enzan forwards. Unfortunately the dual haired boy tripped and fell forward, onto Kage.

      Both of them could look wide-eyed as they met, Kage soon found himself kissing the human boy.

      Enzan gasped as he felt himself rolled onto the ground, the evil man on top of him. Staring into the red eyes his expression laxed slightly as he fell into a sort of a trance.

      Kage felt himself grinning, wow his first kiss... mind you he hadn't wanted from a human... maybe soma navi cutie... but still it was good

      Enzan smiled quietly and looked up at Kage, his cheeks red with embarrassment. "I uh..." he stammered slightly seeming to forget that the person in front of him had just turned half of the countries populations into his willing slaves.

      Kage scratched the back of his neck messing up some of his silver hair.

      "Um... yeah," Kage said then coughed, trying to bring both of them back to reality.

      Enzan's eyes widened when he realized what was happening, and immediately struggled against the man. He had indeed muscled up, and in the Black spandex like fabric, it showed off every bit of it.

      Kage blinked, what was the human looking at?

      Enzan smirked slightly and looked at the man before bringing his knee up to Kage's groin.

      "That was suppose to hurt right?" Kage asked blinking, he hadn't felt anything... he had armor underneath there

      "Uh yeah..." he said staring at the man before starting to struggle against Kage's grips on him.

      Kage blinked; then finally got up... he also let go of Enzan. When they had been down Kage had been on his hands and knees pinning Enzan down after the boy had fallen onto him.

      The white haired boy got to his feet quickly and backed away quickly.

      Kage shrugged, humans were just weird

      "So uh... you're not trying to kill me or anything now?" Enzan asked just staring at the man confused.

      "Um... I wasn't planning too," Kage said. "Don't know why I don't want to kill you though?" Kage muttered darkly to himself in a low voice

      "Uh... No... not really..." Enzan said.

      "Pardon?" Kage asked coming back to reality, everyone sweatdropped at how polite the evil navi had just been.

      "I don't know why you're not planning to kill me" Enzan said quietly looking at the armored man.

      "Damn," Kage muttered; he then shrugged... he'd figure it out later.

      "So... uh I cant really do anything can I?" Enzan asked sitting down on a conveniently placed bed.

      "Not really," Kage replied.

      "Well isn't this just great," Enzan said laying back on the bed and staring at the ceiling. "So if your not going to kill me, or turn me into one of your soldiers, what're you going to do? Make me into your pet?"

      Kage paused; maybe he hadn't thought this through all the way... he sweadropped.

      "Um... give me a bit to think about that," he replied scratching the back of his head.

     "An evil dictator embarrassed? This is something new" the white haired boy said smirked. "I mean, come on... You have huge armies at your every command, and you're embarrassed by one person?"

      Kage cracked his knuckles in warning; Enzan seemed to forget that he was at Kage's mercy.

     "You better start talking different towards me, your life is in my hands," Kage smirked.

      "So you kill me, it's better than being your slave" Enzan said shrugging slightly and staring at the black navi.

      Kage stared at the human boy, did he really want to kill the human. Part of him-self was human; after all he was the dark side of Netto and Rockman. He felt something strange inside him, what was it.

      "I'll think about it, killing you or making you a slave would be too easy," Kage smirked.

      "Your just saying that because your to scared to try" Enzan responded looking around the room boredly.

      Kages eyebrow twitches, the next thing Enzan knew was that the navi's arm had morphed into a blaster and aimed at his head and starting to charge up

      "Try me," Kage smirked

      "You know you can't kill me, your still Hikari, and him being the wuss he is... well you know" He smirked again.

      Kage smirked and readied to fire, this human was so annoying... he decided then and now that he would kill the human and his red eyes showed this.

      Enzan ducked under the cannon and kicked it up before tackling Kage to the ground pinning him.

      "Although, Hikari never did hesitate when he needed to get something done..." Enzan told Kage.

      Kage blinked as he found himself flat on hsi back with Enzan holding him down, they were face to face... he could feel the human boys warm breath on his face.

      "I'm not Hikari, I'm Kage" Kage snarled, and he couldn't move, Enzan had him in a position he couldn't escape from.

      "Hmm, or is it merely your craving to be appreciated? I know that Hikari wanted power deep inside, heck we all do, but your probably just a figment of his own imagination... that's become real of course but none the less, this is just a costume for you Hikari. I know you are in there," Ensan whispered.

      Kage sweatdropped, was this human on drugs or something.

      "I have no idea what you're talking about," Kage hissed angrily.

      "Well then... you share the same crush on me that Hikari did... or is that a role of quarters?" he asked looking down and smirking at the bulge forming in Kage's crotch.

      Kage's face turned a terrible red color, this couldn't be happening to him... inside him he could feel the part of him that was left of Netto seem to come forwards more. Kage felt his breathing hitch slightly as Enzans face came closer to his own.

      "So Hikari" he whispered staring into the dark navi's deep red eyes. "Are you ready to come out of hiding yet?"

      "I... I... I don't know how," Kage whispered, yet not Kage... it was the part of Netto that Kage hadn't been able to destroy. His hopes, his dreams, his memories... this was the part of him that wasn't the hate.

      Enzan smiled quietly and kissed the boy on the lips quickly. "Its good to talk to you again Netto-kun..." he said quietly.

      "I feel so cold," Netto whispered, for a moment his eyes changed to brown then back again to red... Netto knew that soon his dark part would take over again... they had to do something quick.

      The white haired boy whispered in the navi's ear. "I'll keep you warm..." With that he rolled over onto his side and embraced Netto kissing him passionately.

      Netto gently kissed back, in this position he had his arms free. He gently brought a hand up to touch Enzans face, but winced when he saw the black gloved fingers.

      Enzan broke the kiss and smiled at his new lover. "I think that your sexy like this" he said grinning. "A muscled man in spandex, heh"

      "Really, but I'm not exactly human life this," Netto said blushing, he winced feeling his dark side trying to take control again. He had noticed that while he was in this form he was slightly older then before.

      "You've never been human to me," Enzan said smiling. "You're an angel to me," he said quietly smiling at the other. "But, I suppose you can take off the helmet and what not..."

      Netto blushed, he reached up and pulled off his helmet, his silver hair spilled out, Netto was surprised to see that his hair was actually very long in this form... it went to his waist in silken rivers.

      "You look like Blues now," Enzan said smiling closing his eyes slightly leaning in for another kiss.

      "I guess, by the way... I have a present for you," Netto whispered, as Enzan watched Netto ran a hand along the damaged PET and in a flash of silver light it was fixed.

      "Netto.... Thank you..." he said taking it and smiling as Blues came up on the scream looking at Enzan worriedly.

      "No, its my fault," Netto said softly, he pulled them both up so that if anyone walked in they wouldn't be in a very weird position.

      Blues looked up from Enzan and over to Hikari. "Enzan-Sama! Daijobu?" Enzan merely grinned at him and nodded. "Yeah I'm fine... Netto-kun... what do we do now? I mean, those people I saw some of them willingly transform..."

     Netto frowned, when Kage was in charge everything was fuzzy. But some he could remember, but he only knew one way to change them all back... at least the ones Kage forced.

      "I know a way, you have to seal Kage away... actually I think you have to merge us together," Netto whispered.

      "Heh, and how would I go around and do that?" Enzan asked looking at him. "I mean he is inside of you after all..."

      "He's part of me Enzan, he's the dark side of Rockman and myself. The good parts of Rockman merged already with me, that's how I survived Kage destroying all of me. As to how to seal him, I think you might have to use a chip. A dark chip did this to me, I think there has to be another type of chip that can fix this," Netto told Enzan.

      "The other chips were destroyed when you merged, remember? You blew up the lab..." Enzan pointed out.

      "Oh yeah, maybe if we search we can find something... and we have to hurry, I don't know how much longer I can hold back Kage," Netto said, he winced feeling Kage batter against his mental defenses.

      "Enzan-sama..." Blues voice came from his PET. "There's one still in the input slot that you might be able to use..." The PET ejected an odd looking chip with what looked like a dark red stone in the center. "You can try this one I suppose..."

      "I guess we can try," Netto said looking at the chip; he passed Enzan the PET that had once held Rockman before the merge.

      Enzan slotted it in and waited for something to happen. The PET crackled with a black and white electricity surges and Enzan yelped slightly dropping it to the ground, where it sat there still crackling.

      Suddenly Netto screamed as black and white electricity surrounded him also

      Enzan backed away shielding his eyes. "H-Hikari!" he yelled looking at the ball of light.

      A few moments later Netto slumped to the ground the electricity surges gone, he was human once again and looked totally normal now... but there were two silver streaks in his hair showing that he wasn't exactly the same as before.

TBC

Yatta, chapter one is done, and chapter two is in the works. By the time this chappy is posted chapter two might be done also.

Ja ne


End file.
